


Sleeping Around the Office

by HeartHarps



Series: Man in the Moon [1]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, Minor Tina Tevetino/Farah Black, Smut, The Author Loves Projecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartHarps/pseuds/HeartHarps
Summary: “Obviously there's a lot at play here, but Farah and I would prefer you stop sleeping around the office.”That took Todd a moment to process. He managed to repeat, “Stop…” Then burst out laughing.#SaveDirkGently





	1. Farah Black

**Author's Note:**

> A.K.A. the best case scenario I can imagine after season 2.  
> Rated Teen for language.  
> Happy Season 2 Premiere on Netflix! #SaveDirkGently

“As your best friend I am legally required to inform you that Farah and I are no longer a thing, and never, ever will be again.”

Dirk quirked an eyebrow at Todd as he continued unloading his briefcase onto his desk.

“Her words, not mine.” 

“Oh I believe it.”


	2. Al/ice Kikuchi

Todd was just hanging up with Amanda when he heard the front door bell chime. Looking up, it was the first time he'd recognized a potential client of the agency. “Alice, hey!” Todd exclaimed, immediately standing and slipping around the desk.

“Hey Todd!” Alice responded, looking confused but accepting Todd's hug. “What are you doing here?”

“I work here! So is it a missing cat or what?” Todd asked, leaning against the desk.

Alice seemed impressed. She pulled out her phone which displayed a Seattle Times article. “My aunt's bakery burned down. I want a second opinion.”

“Oh shit,” Todd reacted, glancing over the article and then behind him at the office he knew was empty. “The detective will be back soon if you don't mind waiting.”

Alice said, “Sure!”

“Cool! Let's sit,” Todd motioned to the loveseat by the window and Alice followed. “So are you still doing drag?”

+

“I can't tonight, I have Al’s show,” Todd mumbled as he updated spreadsheets.

Farah and Dirk paused in the doorway, looked to each other, then slowly sauntered over to Todd's desk. Farah led: “Who is  _ Al _ ?”

His head shot up at that. “Um. My… The person I'm seeing.” Todd stammered out. When he got no response but confusion, “Al? Tall, Japanese, very camp? Literally does drag?” Todd was sure they had met Al, but maybe he’d looked different from the picture Todd’s words painted. He sighed and offered, “Alice?”

Farah was shook with recognition. “Alice Kikuchi who we solved a case for, Alice?”

Dirk started, “What…?”

And Todd finished, “Genderfluid.”

“Ah.”

“That makes sense,” Farah said, nodding.

“So you’d rather see your genderfluid partner’s drag show than go to the morgue with your two best friends in the whole world?”

“Yeah.”

+

Dirk was due for a bass lesson when he found Todd very drunk and very sad in his apartment. 

“I never even wouldn't said I hadn't,” Todd explained from the couch, as Dirk tried to figure out what to do from his perch on Todd's bed. 

“Todd, what happened?” Dirk tried.

“It's Al!” Todd announced, flopping back against the couch cushion. 

“Did he break up with you?” 

“Yeeeesss,” Todd whined, and then took another swig of something brown straight from the bottle. “Drink with me,” He ordered, offering it.

Dirk considered it. He shouldn't, right? This was not the responsible course of action. He should put Todd to bed or something. “Okay,” Dirk said. This was a mistake. He took the bottle and drank from it. Whoops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al/ice is the best original character I've ever written. I had like 10 scenes in mind for her, but I wanted to keep this short. I imagine Todd was involved in the Seattle drag scene at some point.


	3. Tina Tevetino

“So you guys wanna go out tonight? I’ll buy first round if it’s a gay bar,” Tina Tevetino promised, shooting finger guns around the office. She was visiting Seattle for the first time and staying at Farah’s apartment. They’d ended up getting sucked into a case in which Tina’s knowledge of street drugs proved very useful—of course—and only now, three days into her trip were they getting a chance to relax.

Dirk and Farah looked to Todd. “What?” He said.

Farah smiled and addressed Tina. “Todd can pick one. He’ll text me the address. We should go get ready.”

 

+

“So how’s Farah’s place?” Todd asked, almost yelling over the noise. 

Tina half-swayed, half-danced in place. “Good. Very clean, very big.”

Todd nodded. “You should come see my place later. It’s less clean. Less big.”

Tina just shook her head, left, and started dancing with a girl Todd knew from three jobs ago.


	4. Mona Wilder

“Surpriiiise! I'm here to help!”

 

+

After a very packed day of demon chemists, wrangling Mona Wilder and the regular missing cat rush, Farah beat Todd to flipping the sign on the door from 'Open!’ to 'Closed’. As Todd went to thank her, Dirk called him into his office. Todd called to her anyways as he passed: “Thanks.”

Pausing in Dirk's doorway, as Dirk never needed him for long, Todd asked, “What's up?” 

“Take a seat,” Dirk said, and continued moving papers from his desk to his briefcase. Todd felt like a client as he took a seat, and waited.

He knew something was up when Farah joined them. “What's…going on?” He asked.

Dirk suddenly slammed both hands on his desk and shouted, “I don't know, Todd! What is going on?”

Farah gave him a look.

He shrunk down, then spoke up, voice instantly small, “Sorry.” In a whisper, “I'm a bad ‘bad cop’.”

Todd internally agreed as he looked to Farah and she rolled her eyes. Then to Todd in a no-nonsense tone, “I saw the way you were looking at Mona today.”

Dirk spoke again, this time as normally as Dirk Gently was capable of: “Her brain only ages when she's in a human form. So while she sometimes looks like a 25 year old woman, she has the maturity level of a toddler.”

Todd's stomach turned.

“Understood?” Farah accented, genuinely scaring Todd with her posture and tone.

“Yes!” Todd clamoured to answer. “Understood. Message received.”

“Good,” Farah said, then looked to Dirk. “Beyond that…”

“Obviously there's a lot at play here, but Farah and I would prefer you stop sleeping around the office.”

That took Todd a moment to process. He managed to repeat, “Stop…” Then burst out laughing. 

Farah said, “We're serious. Go on Tinder or Grindr or whatever. Just stop with people we all know.”

“Wow,” Todd countered, incredulous.

“Farah, Al, Tina, now Mona,” Dirk added, and Todd wondered how he knew about Tina. “Yes, we all know about Tina, and you can't be seducing every client and contractor.”

Todd sighed. “It's hard being bisexual.”

“What?”

“No—”

“We're not—”

“I'm kidding!” Todd cut them off, despite enjoying making them squirm for once.


	5. Dirk Gently

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The extended version of this chapter is now live! If you just want plot, stay right where you are. But if you're into fluff, smut, and domesticity, skip ahead to chapter 6! If contains all the scenes here, and more.

Over the months, bass lessons with Todd had gone from awkward fingerpicking patterns and Todd getting way ahead of himself, to them dancing to records around Todd's apartment and, occasionally, drunk crying sessions when Todd got dumped. But Dirk still went, enjoying the adventure of it if anything.

Until one day, his knock on Todd's very locked door elicited a curse from inside.

There were a few moments of shuffling and quiet discussion before Todd pulled the door open. “Hey! I'm really sorry.”

Dirk jumped right in. “I can come back later.”

“No no no!” Todd countered. “Come in.”

Dirk did, and found what he can only describe as a very handsome man shrugging on a very handsome leather jacket. He felt the world slow down and something ugly sprouted and flourished in his gut.

“Hey! I'm Chris.”

 _Oh no_ . Dirk knew what was happening inside him, but it couldn't, and not now. _Be a friend. A supportive friend._ He put on a smile.

“He was just leaving,” Todd promised, as Chris stepped forwards and shook Dirk's hand. Chris turned to grab his bag, and Dirk shot Todd a sly look as he proceeded to the kitchen. He set his bass on the counter. He watched as Chris indeed left, planting a kiss on Todd's cheek as he went.

 _God._ Dirk tried to breathe. _Be a friend...Friends tease each other, right?_

The door slammed shut. “Fuck me,” Dirk exclaimed.

Todd whirled around, with a finger over his lips but looking absolutely delighted as he did, so Dirk figured he wasn't out of line. He raised his hands in surrender as Todd sped to join him in the kitchen.

“So were you also teaching Chris to...play?” Dirk asked.

“Shut up,” Todd droned, grabbing a glass of water. “I took your advice! Got on Grindr.”

Dirk’s chest hollowed spontaneously. _My advice_ . _Right._ “Cool. Good,” He managed.

“Chris is the first one I really like. We've been hanging out.” Todd started, like he remembered something, and looked worried. “And I tried to get him out of here by 8, I really did.”

“It’s fine! I was early.”

There was a moment of silence as Todd pondered his glass and Dirk waited, looking at nothing, definitely not looking at Todd.

“We—”

“It—”

They smiled at each other. Todd looked down and up again, then said, “You first.”

“We can reschedule, if you ever want to. Just shoot me a text, okay?”

“No! Dirk, I committed to this, and you're my best friend. I was just going to say, it won't happen again.”

Dirk nodded. “Thank you. You're a good friend.”

Todd smiled, swallowed the last of his water and motioned to Dirk's bass. “Shall we?”

 

+

Todd at least pretended he didn't realize it was Tuesday when he opened a bottle of vodka. Thirty minutes of trying not to look at his phone (because he did not do rebounds) later, Dirk's name popped into his head.

“Shit. It's Tuesday,” He said aloud, to prove it to his guitar.

Todd was ruining their lesson again. Though Dirk hadn't seemed to mind it the last time Todd had greeted him with slurred words and open bottles. He had been all giggly and flushed, picking out _Smoke on the Water_ after every drink to prove he could. Plus it was the only line he knew.

Dirk should come over, Todd resolved. He would let him. He could complain about what an ass Chris was. It was Dirk's fault they broke up anyway, because Dirk got him to do the thing that got him to date Chris in the first place. Maybe Dirk would give him a hug, and he could feel human contact again, they could…

Wait.

Todd did _not_ do rebounds.

He made a show of setting the bottle down for his guitar, then rolled to the other side of the couch and activated Siri. “Call. Dirk.”

“Sorry, I don't—”

 _Beep._ “CALL. DIRK.”

The phone was ringing. “Finally.”

“Hello?” It was Dirk’s voice.

“Dirk! Don't come over. I'm drunk and...and I'm calling you to tell you. To NOT come over.”

“...Okay.”

“I'm not that drunk. Yet. I can still make deshishions. I promise.”

“If you're sure.”

“Sho shure. Sho...Chauffeur.”

“Good night, Todd.”

 

+

It was busy, and Todd was grateful for it. He was distracted, what with scoping, casing, investigating, and interrogating. And that was before all the paperwork.

Todd worked, learned another Beatles album, called Amanda, taught Dirk more bass lines, and the paperwork filled in the gaps. Not much time to think about the tingling in his stomach every time he saw, heard, or thought about Dirk. Todd knew it was there. It had been since the last Tuesday he’d gotten drunk. Last time he’d gotten drunk, period.

Now, a while had passed. Todd had been telling himself to ignore it originally because he didn't do rebounds. Especially not with his best friend; that was ridiculous. Time passed, and he started to move out of rebound territory, and he started to get bored of pretending he wasn't a sexual being (talk about adolescence flashbacks).

But then Todd had remembered laughing in Dirk and Farah’s faces and promising to stop sleeping through the office.

So Todd worked. He googled hot celebrities. Thirst-followed people. Tried to get over his 'thing' for Dirk.

It didn't really work.

 

+

“What's up, assis-friend?” Farah asked in a terrible British accent, leaning earnestly over his desk.

Todd glanced up, very unimpressed. “No,” He said simply.

She dropped the act and slid a chair around into Todd's space. “Look, Dirk won't ask you what's wrong, so I have to. Talk.”

Todd sighed and avoided her eyes. “I can't.”

“You can.”

“I _can't_ ,” He insisted. Took a beat. He glanced at her. “What do you mean, Dirk _won't_ ask me?”

Farah scoffed. “You two. Okay. You're like.” She wiggled her hands, forming two waves that met at her fingertips. “Yeah?”

“...No.”

“Okay.” She put one hand in her lap. “If you're sad, Dirk is sad.” The other hand joined it. “If you're happy, Dirk is happy!” She repeated the motions by raising them this time. “If you throw yourself into your work and shut everyone out, Dirk is never going to ask you why you've been moping around, like, something that mopes a lot.”

Todd wasn't getting out of this. “It's Chr—”

“Don't tell me it's Chris.”

He sighed. “Do you really wanna know?” _I can't do this. I can't._

Farah leaned forward, balancing her chin on her hands. “Do your worst.”

 _God. God!_ “Ever since Chris and I broke up, I've liked someone else. But I can't date them… Because _you_ told me not to.”

Thankfully, the door chime decided to ring right then.

Todd stood and smiled at the new potential client. “Hi! How can I help you?”

 

+

Farah didn't say anything, just slipped away when the opportunity arose, but she knew. It was the way she looked between them when they were together. She knew. She left it for a little while, but a couple days later he got a call.

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

“So what's your plan with this whole Dirk thing?”

“I'll do what I always do. Pray the gay away.”

“...”

“I'm joking.”

“...I knew that.”

“Uh huh.” Todd balanced the phone as he picked up his guitar. “Honestly, I don’t want to mess shit up. It'll go away.”

“I feel bad,” Farah confessed, as Todd sunk into his couch and started picking aimlessly. “If you've been sitting on this for a month, then its real. Or it's something. And the intervention… We just wanted you to think about your actions.”

“Yeah I’m sick of thinking.” He strummed a chord. Another.

_Knock knock knock._

“Shit. Is it Tuesday?”

“Yeah.”

“Why is is always Tuesday,” He muttered, setting aside his guitar and pulling his free hand through his hair. He probably looked a mess. “Look, I have bass lessons with Dirk, I gotta go.”

“Okay. Use a condom.”

“Ha ha.” Todd laughed sarcastically. He hung up and opened the door. “Hey.”

 

+

Amanda

He's sad.

Two weeks ago, 1:12pm

He's a sad guy

Two weeks ago, 1:19pm

He's acting different. I miss old todd

Two weeks ago, 1:22pm

Dating Todd or Ominously Single Todd

Two weeks ago, 1:23pm

Happy todd

Two weeks ago, 1:25pm

Just wait till he starts dating again

Two weeks ago, 1:25pm

I don't know if he will. He's never treated a break up like this

Two weeks ago, 1:58pm

Just be a friend

Two weeks ago, 2:43pm

:(

Two weeks ago, 9:01am

And stop pouting

Two weeks ago, 9:15am

If you had to be one of the Rowdy 3️⃣, which would it be?

Two weeks ago, 6:45pm

Vogel.

Two weeks ago, 6:56pm

I guess you're both annoying babies

Two weeks ago, 7:04pm

No!

Two weeks ago, 7:05pm

He knows his way around a flower crown

Two weeks ago, 7:05pm

That's fair

Two weeks ago, 7:08pm

I made them choose which of our friends they would be and they all chose you

Two weeks ago, 7:15pm

♥️♥️♥️

Two weeks ago, 7:31pm

You?

Two weeks ago, 7:31pm

Farah, obvs

Two weeks ago, 7:33pm

He called me cute tonight

Two weeks ago, 7:04pm

Im serious dude just talk to him

One week ago, 10:36pm

I cant!

One week ago, 10:36pm

There's something else

One week ago, 10:37pm

?

One week ago, 10:49pm

A while back, farah and i asked todd to stop sleeping through the office

One week ago, 10:50pm

Holy fucking shit

One week ago, 10:50pm

I didn't even consider myself as a factor

One week ago, 10:50pm

That's some existential universe shit

One week ago, 10:51pm

No just me being a bloody idiot

Two weeks ago, 7:04pm

You should still talk to him. Your feelings are still real

One week ago, 10:55pm

I don't know

One week ago, 11:01pm

 

Dirk scrolled back and forth through the messages as he sauntered down the stairs. He honestly didn’t know what to do. Now would’ve been a great time for the universe to intervene.

 _Maybe it will_ , Dirk though as he knocked. Maybe there would be a sign that Todd wouldn’t be totally repulsed by the thought of romantic and/or sexual relationship with Dirk, or that Dirk should back off, or that he should flee the country and start a new life.

He was considering the benefits of Peru when Todd opened the door and said, “Hey.” He seemed normal. No sign yet.

“Hi,” Dirk answered, but remained planted in the doorway. He surveyed the apartment. Sign? Universe? _Hellooo?_

“Are you okay?” Todd asked, leaning forwards a little and…

 _Bingo_. There was an empty beer can crushed and left on the counter. Dirk said, “Do you want to get drunk?”

Todd looked surprised but excited. “Sure.”

 

+

Amanda

We’re gonna drink together

8:09pm

Are you hoping to do something stupid?

8:14pm

The universe told me to

8:15pm

I’m sure

8:16pm

+

Farah

He asked to get drunk together

8:21pm

Fuck i should’ve said no

8:25pm

 

Farah didn’t answer him, so Todd gave up. He should be focusing on not drinking too much anyways. He didn’t want to do anything stupid.

This time they forwent the guitars all together, Dirk’s lying flat next to Todd’s (so it wouldn’t get lonely). Instead they had switched on the T.V. and Dirk had chosen a cheesy entertainment news channel. Todd looked up at it, glanced at Dirk, and then took his first step of the vodka tonic Dirk had made.

“This is good,” Todd remarked, surprised.

“I think it’s rather shit actually,” Dirk countered, still staring at the T.V.. When he looked over, Todd raised his glass in clarification. “Oh. That. You know.”

They both looked away. Todd smiled. He did not know. “Sure.”

-

It wasn’t long before Todd was perhaps a bit more tipsy than he’d wanted, and Dirk was exactly as drunk as he’d wanted. He’d found something called Midsomer Murders and seemed to think it was the most hilarious show on television.

“ _Cheer up darling, it’s the festival!_ ” Someone said, and Dirk was racked with laughter.

“Drink! Drink!” He managed, and sipped his sixth drink.

Todd pretended to do the same. He was being careful, plus it was fun just seeing Dirk have so much fun.

“Come here! Come here,” Dirk said, but he was the one crawling over the couch and sitting next to Todd. He waved Todd closer still, so Todd leaned a little, and tried to ignore the pounding in his chest.

Dirk put one hand on Todd’s thigh, and Todd’s heart skipped multiple beats. Dirk whispered, ridiculously close, “I have a secret.”

Todd didn’t reply aloud. _Me too_.

“I like you...a _lot_ ,” Dirk continued, and Todd must have been imagining him sliding his hand up and down Todd’s leg.

 _Holy shit_ . _Six-Drink Dirk is forward._

But then Dirk retreated. He swallowed the rest of his vodka tonic. “Now. When I was planning to do this sober, I had this whole speech about _respect_ ,” He spat the word. “For when you reject me. And not wanting to fuck up the agency. But I think I’ll just leave, actually.”

A hundred thoughts rushed fully formed into Todd’s brain at once. _Dirk likes me. Dirk is attracted to me. This isn’t a drunken hoax. He planned this. He likes me. Six-Drink Dirk is self-deprecating_.

Todd suddenly realized Dirk was actually getting up. “Don’t go,” He said, grabbing Dirk’s arm and pulling him back down. Dirk looked at him, confused. “I don’t know what to say to convince you that I really like you too and want to talk about this when you’re not absolutely plastered.”

Dirk looked half-asleep, very drunk, and absolutely lost. “What?”

Todd gave up. _Maybe he should just go to bed_. “Okay. Come here.” Todd helped him and started around the couch, but they only got halfway there before Dirk collapsed. Right onto Todd’s bed.

Instantly burrowing into the soft and warm, Dirk mumbled things Todd couldn’t understand. Todd watched him for a moment, then assisted in getting him under the sheets while doing his best to avoid actually touching Dirk.

Todd cleaned up, grabbed a blanket and curled up on the couch.

 

+

Todd

Yes you should have said no!

10:29pm

Todd

10:52pm

Fuck

11:08pm

 

+

Dirk

Did you do something stupid?

11:43pm

Fuck

12:18pm

 

\+ 7:06 am

_Calling: Farah Black_

“Hello?”

“It’s me. Can you go to Todd and Dirk’s?”

“...”

“Amanda. It’s Amanda.”

“Yeah! I know it’s just, I was already planning on going. I think Todd did something stupid.”

“What?”

“It’s not really my place to tell, but Todd is in love with Dirk and they got drunk together again.”

“But...Dirk is in love with Todd. Dirk asked to get drunk because he wanted to tell him. And now he’s not texting me back.”

“Todd’s not texting me either.”

“...”

“...”

“Huh.”

“Huh.”

“Maybe I should just leave them?”

“That should work.”

“Yeah.” Amanda heard a set of keys hit a surface, then Farah continued. “So what’s up with you?”

“Oh not much. California is _awesome_.”

 

+

Dirk woke up to the sound of a kettle boiling and the smell of bacon cooking. He rolled a little, and realized he recognized another scent. He was surrounded by the smell of Todd.

Sitting up, Dirk had a millisecond to realize he was in Todd’s bed surrounded by Todd’s sheets before his head split in half. “Ah.” He said quietly, bringing one hand to his temple and checking his clothing situation with the other. Fully intact. Dirk ignored the feeling of disappointment; he hadn’t come here to get laid.

“Good morning sleepyhead,” Todd called, and Dirk slowly turned his head to see Todd dressed (ignore that dissapoinment!) and apparently preparing breakfast. He poured half the kettle into his french press and half into a cup with a teabag. “Breakfast is almost ready.”

Dirk should leave. He should apologize for what happened last night...except...he didn’t remember what happened last night. _Shit_. He stood, wrapping the blanket around himself, did his best to ignore the really ridiculous headache he had and started crossing to the kitchen.

But Todd called again. “Just take a seat on the couch and I’ll bring it over.”

Dirk couldn’t resist that offer. He moved and slowly sunk into the seat, blanketing himself up to the neck. He started talking, intending to project all the way back to the kitchen, sometimes having to pause as the pain subsided. “I…I apologize for anything...irresponsible I may have done or said last night.”

“You don’t remember?” Todd asked.

Dirk’s stomach flipped. “Unfortunately, no.”

Todd was still bringing him tea, bacon, eggs and toast. Dirk thanked him and figured whatever happened couldn’t have been that bad.

But bad enough to end up in Todd’s bed.

Todd joined him on the couch with his own breakfast. He didn’t look upset. “Would you believe me if I said that you confess you liked me, I told you I liked you too and wanted to talk about it when you weren’t so extremely drunk, and then you passed out on my bed?”

 _God_. “I supposed I would.”

“Because none of that happened. You solved eight cases and made out with Bart.”

Dirk smiled, verging on laughter. “I thought you were going to say you.”

“You wish.”

“Now you know I do,” Dirk said before he could stop himself. Todd just stared at him, huge smile on his face. Dirk ate some bacon so he didn’t have to talk.

Todd looked to his own breakfast as he continued. “So you really do like me? It wasn’t just drunken lust?”

Dirk slighty but not too overtly made a show of crossing his legs under the blanket. “Apparently.”

Todd looked shocked actually laughed. ‘You are so…”

“What?”

“I don’t know. Forward? Flirtatious?”

“Well you’re in for it now, pining after me all these years. It builds up.”

Todd looked affronted. “Me! I… You.”

Dirk just leaned over and kissed his cheek. That shut him up. They ate in silence for a little, smiling and stealing glances at each other. They were both famished, though, and enjoyed tucking into Todd’s food.

“Sorry.” Dirk eventually broke the silence. “I go into survival mode sometimes and I’ve only now processed that _you_ like _me_ back?”

“Hold on, what if I liked you first?”

“I—” Dirk paused, suddenly overcome with embarasment for some reason.

“What?” Todd asked in earnest.

Dirk poked at his eggs. “The night I met Chris. I felt a bit...Green.”

Todd laughed again. “Okay, you beat me.”

Dirk quirked his head. “When?”

Todd sighed. Dirk would have him for this. “The night I got drunk and cancelled our lesson. Right after Chris and I broke up, it just hit me, and I didn’t want you to think it was a rebound thing. I didn’t even know if it was a rebound thing.” When Todd looked over, Dirk was just smiling. He continued, “It wasn’t.”

“I’m glad.”

“But then!” Todd exclaimed, setting aside his plate and raising one finger in indignation. “The stupid _office_ rule!”

“Oh no.”

“I can’t—”

_Knock knock knock!_

Todd exhaled slowly and removed himself from the couch. Dirk spun to watch as he opened the door, announced, “Speak of the fucking devil,” And looked at Dirk with a shit-eating grin.

It was Farah. “Uh. Hi?” She said. “Just here to make sure nobody died of alcohol poisoning.”

“Dirk do you have something to say to Farah?”

“Hi Farah! I like Todd.”

“Yeah, I know,” She confessed as she stepped inside.

“You _knew_?”

Farah raised one hand at Todd. “Chill. Amanda told me this morning.”

“Amanda…?”

“My confidante,” Dirk clarified. “Actually I should find my phone.”

Todd just groaned and put his head against the wall.

 

+

“If I get it right can I have a kiss?”

“If you get it right, you can have the satisfaction of giving your best friend the gift of music for her birthday. Okay? One, two, three, four.”

Todd kept time on the cahone while Dirk started the bass line. The song was _You Only Live Once_ by The Strokes, the sole occupant of the center of the venn diagram comparing songs Todd and Amanda already knew, songs Dirk could feasibly learn, and songs Farah liked. Eventually Todd would be singing, but for now he hummed his own guitar part and listened to Dirk. He let him play for a minute before calling it. “Good enough.”

Dirk started to protest when Todd stood, but didn’t have the chance as Todd leaned down and pecked him on the lips.

 

+

“Why is Todd’s car on the street?” Farah asked as they approached Amanda’s house.

“Hm?” Tina sounded.

“Todd is parked on the street and the driveway is empty.”

“So we can park there.”

“It’s wide enough for two.”

Tina just made a sound like _I don’t know_ and tried not to look at Farah. Just before pulling into the drive, she hit the garage door opener.

“What the fff…” Farah started, but didn’t finish.

The garage door opened to reveal Amanda on drums and Dirk on bass, already hitting out the opening notes. As Farah got out, Todd started the melody on his guitar. Tina came around and said, “Surprise!” Farah accepted Tina’s hug, face betraying that she was very surprised and very happy and very close to tears and also laughter.

Todd started to sing. “ _Some people think they're always right_ . _Others are quiet and uptight_.”

Farah and Tina separated. Farah lay her hand over her heart as she looked to her friends. Todd gave her a wink. “ _Others they seem so very nice nice nice nice, oh ho. Inside they might feel sad and wrong, oh ho._

“ _Don’t don’t don’t get up!_ ” They slammed into the chorus, Todd stepping away from the mic to hit the four chords. “ _I can't see the sunshine. I'll be waiting for you, baby. ‘Cause I'm through._

“ _Sit me down!_ ”

As Todd played the solo, he hovered near Dirk and just enjoyed being there, and playing with him. Tina took Farah’s hand and started dancing.

“ _Shut me up. I'll calm down, and I'll get along with you._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos + comment if you enjoyed!


	6. Dirk Gently (extended)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the extended version of this chapter! If you just want plot, chapter 5 is what you're looking for. If you're into fluff, smut, and domesticity, you're in the right place!  
> Note: the scenes from chapter 5 are also in this version; I've just added a lot more in between.

Over the months, bass lessons with Todd had gone from awkward fingerpicking patterns and Todd getting way ahead of himself, to them dancing to records around Todd's apartment and, occasionally, drunk crying sessions when Todd got dumped. But Dirk still went, enjoying the adventure of it if anything.

Until one day, his knock on Todd's very locked door elicited a curse from inside.

There were a few moments of shuffling and quiet discussion before Todd pulled the door open. “Hey! I'm really sorry.”

Dirk jumped right in. “I can come back later.”

“No no no!” Todd countered. “Come in.”

Dirk did, and found what he can only describe as a very handsome man shrugging on a very handsome leather jacket. He felt the world slow down and something ugly sprouted and flourished in his gut.

“Hey! I'm Chris.”

 _Oh no_. Dirk knew what was happening inside him, but it couldn't, and not now.  _Be a friend. A supportive friend._ He put on a smile.

“He was just leaving,” Todd promised, as Chris stepped forwards and shook Dirk's hand. Chris turned to grab his bag, and Dirk shot Todd a sly look as he proceeded to the kitchen. He set his bass on the counter. He watched as Chris indeed left, planting a kiss on Todd's cheek as he went.

 _God._ Dirk tried to breathe.  _Be a friend...Friends tease each other, right?_

The door slammed shut. “Fuck me,” Dirk exclaimed.

Todd whirled around, with a finger over his lips but looking absolutely delighted as he did, so Dirk figured he wasn't out of line. He raised his hands in surrender as Todd sped to join him in the kitchen.

“So were you also teaching Chris to...play?” Dirk asked.

“Shut up,” Todd droned, grabbing a glass of water. “I took your advice! Got on Grindr.”

Dirk’s chest hollowed spontaneously.  _My advice_.  _Right._ “Cool. Good,” He managed.

“Chris is the first one I really like. We've been hanging out.” Todd started, like he remembered something, and looked worried. “And I tried to get him out of here by 8, I really did.”

“It’s fine! I was early.”

There was a moment of silence as Todd pondered his glass and Dirk waited, looking at nothing, definitely not looking at Todd.

“We—”

“It—”

They smiled at each other. Todd looked down and up again, then said, “You first.”

“We can reschedule, if you ever want to. Just shoot me a text, okay?”

“No! Dirk, I committed to this, and you're my best friend. I was just going to say, it won't happen again.”

Dirk nodded. “Thank you. You're a good friend.”

Todd smiled, swallowed the last of his water and motioned to Dirk's bass. “Shall we?”

 

+

Todd at least pretended he didn't realize it was Tuesday when he opened a bottle of vodka. Thirty minutes of trying not to look at his phone (because he did not do rebounds) later, Dirk's name popped into his head.

“Shit. It's Tuesday,” He said aloud, to prove it to his guitar.

Todd was ruining their lesson again. Though Dirk hadn't seemed to mind it the last time Todd had greeted him with slurred words and open bottles. He had been all giggly and flushed, picking out  _Smoke on the Water_ after every drink to prove he could. Plus it was the only line he knew.

Dirk should come over, Todd resolved. He would let him. He could complain about what an ass Chris was. It was Dirk's fault they broke up anyway, because Dirk got him to do the thing that got him to date Chris in the first place. Maybe Dirk would give him a hug, and he could feel human contact again, they could…

Wait.

Todd did  _not_ do rebounds.

He made a show of setting the bottle down for his guitar, then rolled to the other side of the couch and activated Siri. “Call. Dirk.”

“Sorry, I don't—”

 _Beep._ “CALL. DIRK.”

The phone was ringing. “Finally.”

“Hello?” It was Dirk’s voice.

“Dirk! Don't come over. I'm drunk and...and I'm calling you to tell you. To NOT come over.”

“...Okay.”

“I'm not that drunk. Yet. I can still make deshishions. I promise.”

“If you're sure.”

“Sho shure. Sho...Chauffeur.”

“Good night, Todd.”

 

+

It was busy, and Todd was grateful for it. He was distracted, what with scoping, casing, investigating, and interrogating. And that was before all the paperwork.

Todd worked, learned another Beatles album, called Amanda, taught Dirk more bass lines, and the paperwork filled in the gaps. Not much time to think about the tingling in his stomach every time he saw, heard, or thought about Dirk. Todd knew it was there. It had been since the last Tuesday he’d gotten drunk. Last time he’d gotten drunk, period.

Now, a while had passed. Todd had been telling himself to ignore it originally because he didn't do rebounds. Especially not with his best friend; that was ridiculous. Time passed, and he started to move out of rebound territory, and he started to get bored of pretending he wasn't a sexual being (talk about adolescence flashbacks).

But then Todd had remembered laughing in Dirk and Farah’s faces and promising to stop sleeping through the office.

So Todd worked. He googled hot celebrities. Thirst-followed people. Tried to get over his 'thing' for Dirk.

It didn't really work.

 

+

“What's up, assis-friend?” Farah asked in a terrible British accent, leaning earnestly over his desk.

Todd glanced up, very unimpressed. “No,” He said simply.

She dropped the act and slid a chair around into Todd's space. “Look, Dirk won't ask you what's wrong, so I have to. Talk.”

Todd sighed and avoided her eyes. “I can't.”

“You can.”

“I  _can't_ ,” He insisted. Took a beat. He glanced at her. “What do you mean, Dirk  _won't_ ask me?”

Farah scoffed. “You two. Okay. You're like.” She wiggled her hands, forming two waves that met at her fingertips. “Yeah?”

“...No.”

“Okay.” She put one hand in her lap. “If you're sad, Dirk is sad.” The other hand joined it. “If you're happy, Dirk is happy!” She repeated the motions by raising them this time. “If you throw yourself into your work and shut everyone out, Dirk is never going to ask you why you've been moping around, like, something that mopes a lot.”

Todd wasn't getting out of this. “It's Chr—”

“Don't tell me it's Chris.”

He sighed. “Do you really wanna know?”  _I can't do this. I can't._

Farah leaned forward, balancing her chin on her hands. “Do your worst.”

 _God. God!_ “Ever since Chris and I broke up, I've liked someone else. But I can't date them… Because  _you_ told me not to.”

Thankfully, the door chime decided to ring right then.

Todd stood and smiled at the new potential client. “Hi! How can I help you?”

 

+

Farah didn't say anything, just slipped away when the opportunity arose, but she knew. It was the way she looked between them when they were together. She knew. She left it for a little while, but a couple days later he got a call.

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

“So what's your plan with this whole Dirk thing?”

“I'll do what I always do. Pray the gay away.”

“...”

“I'm joking.”

“...I knew that.”

“Uh huh.” Todd balanced the phone as he picked up his guitar. “Honestly, I don’t want to mess shit up. It'll go away.”

“I feel bad,” Farah confessed, as Todd sunk into his couch and started picking aimlessly. “If you've been sitting on this for a month, then its real. Or it's something. And the intervention… We just wanted you to think about your actions.”

“Yeah I’m sick of thinking.” He strummed a chord. Another.

_Knock knock knock._

“Shit. Is it Tuesday?”

“Yeah.”

“Why is is always Tuesday,” He muttered, setting aside his guitar and pulling his free hand through his hair. He probably looked a mess. “Look, I have bass lessons with Dirk, I gotta go.”

“Okay. Use a condom.”

“Ha ha.” Todd laughed sarcastically. He hung up and opened the door. “Hey.”

 

+

Amanda

He's sad.

Two weeks ago, 1:12pm

He's a sad guy

Two weeks ago, 1:19pm

He's acting different. I miss old todd

Two weeks ago, 1:22pm

Dating Todd or Ominously Single Todd

Two weeks ago, 1:23pm

Happy todd

Two weeks ago, 1:25pm

Just wait till he starts dating again

Two weeks ago, 1:25pm

I don't know if he will. He's never treated a break up like this

Two weeks ago, 1:58pm

Just be a friend

Two weeks ago, 2:43pm

:(

Two weeks ago, 9:01am

And stop pouting

Two weeks ago, 9:15am

If you had to be one of the Rowdy 3️⃣, which would it be?

Two weeks ago, 6:45pm

Vogel.

Two weeks ago, 6:56pm

I guess you're both annoying babies

Two weeks ago, 7:04pm

No!

Two weeks ago, 7:05pm

He knows his way around a flower crown

Two weeks ago, 7:05pm

That's fair

Two weeks ago, 7:08pm

I made them choose which of our friends they would be and they all chose you

Two weeks ago, 7:15pm

♥️♥️♥️

Two weeks ago, 7:31pm

You?

Two weeks ago, 7:31pm

Farah, obvs

Two weeks ago, 7:33pm

 

+

“No no no, stop,” Todd ordered.

Dirk could tell he was getting frustrated as he ripped the sheet music for _Battle Born_ by The Killers off the stand and started pacing.

“I don't… How did she…”

“We can move on,” Dirk offered. “Or just call it.” They had been at this one bass line for an hour. Todd was saying something wasn't quite right but he couldn't figure out what.

“Huh?” Todd said, looking up only for half a second. “I could ask…” He trailed off and stopped moving.

“Who?”

“Huh?”

“Who could you ask about this?”

Conflict flickered over Todd's face. He returned to the cajón and replaced the music. “No one. Try it again.”

“I'm not gonna play it any different,” He admitted. They stared each other down for a minute. Dirk didn't retreat, and Todd didn't pull rank. Dirk didn't like this; he didn't like not getting something, and he certainly didn't like upsetting Todd.

“Luiza,” Todd eventually said, “Was the bassist in Mexican Funeral. I swear, I'm not trying to turn you into her. She was just really good on _Battle Born_ and I guess I don't really know why.”

Dirk nodded. “How many bass players have you worked with?”

“Ever? A couple.”

“But mostly Luiza.”

“I guess, yeah.”

“Well, you'll always be comparing me to her, even if you try not to. But I always understood that you're a guitarist who plays with a bassist; that's your reference point for most of your knowledge about what you're trying to teach me. So it's okay that you use Luiza as your reference point, but you don't need to get hung up on this particular song just because she was good at it.”

Todd sighed and looked away. “I wish you weren't right.”

Dirk scoffed in sarcasm. “I'm always right.”

“No you're not.”

“I'm always...something.”

Todd smiled and stood up, heading for his guitar. “You're cute. Let's jam.”

 

+

Amanda

He called me cute tonight

One week ago, 7:04pm

Im serious dude just talk to him

One week ago, 10:36pm

I cant!

One week ago, 10:36pm

There's something else

One week ago, 10:37pm

?

One week ago, 10:49pm

A while back, farah and i asked todd to stop sleeping through the office

One week ago, 10:50pm

Holy fucking shit

One week ago, 10:50pm

I didn't even consider myself as a factor

One week ago, 10:50pm

That's some existential universe shit

One week ago, 10:51pm

No just me being a bloody idiot

Two weeks ago, 7:04pm

You should still talk to him. Your feelings are still real

One week ago, 10:55pm

I don't know

One week ago, 11:01pm

 

Dirk scrolled back and forth through the messages as he sauntered down the stairs. He honestly didn’t know what to do. Now would’ve been a great time for the universe to intervene.

 _Maybe it will_ , Dirk though as he knocked. Maybe there would be a sign that Todd wouldn’t be totally repulsed by the thought of romantic and/or sexual relationship with Dirk, or that Dirk should back off, or that he should flee the country and start a new life.

He was considering the benefits of Peru when Todd opened the door and said, “Hey.” He seemed normal. No sign yet.

“Hi,” Dirk answered, but remained planted in the doorway. He surveyed the apartment. Sign? Universe?  _Hellooo?_

“Are you okay?” Todd asked, leaning forwards a little and…

 _Bingo_. There was an empty beer can crushed and left on the counter. Dirk said, “Do you want to get drunk?”

Todd looked surprised but excited. “Sure.”

 

+

Amanda

We’re gonna drink together

8:09pm

Are you hoping to do something stupid?

8:14pm

The universe told me to

8:15pm

I’m sure

8:16pm

+

Farah

He asked to get drunk together

8:21pm

Fuck i should’ve said no

8:25pm

 

Farah didn’t answer him, so Todd gave up. He should be focusing on not drinking too much anyways. He didn’t want to do anything stupid.

This time they forwent the guitars all together, Dirk’s lying flat next to Todd’s (so it wouldn’t get lonely). Instead they had switched on the T.V. and Dirk had chosen a cheesy entertainment news channel. Todd looked up at it, glanced at Dirk, and then took his first step of the vodka tonic Dirk had made.

“This is good,” Todd remarked, surprised.

“I think it’s rather shit actually,” Dirk countered, still staring at the T.V.. When he looked over, Todd raised his glass in clarification. “Oh. That. You know.”

They both looked away. Todd smiled. He did not know. “Sure.”

-

It wasn’t long before Todd was perhaps a bit more tipsy than he’d wanted, and Dirk was exactly as drunk as he’d wanted. He’d found something called Midsomer Murders and seemed to think it was the most hilarious show on television.

“ _Cheer up darling, it’s the festival!_ ” Someone said, and Dirk was racked with laughter.

“Drink! Drink!” He managed, and sipped his sixth drink.

Todd pretended to do the same. He was being careful, plus it was fun just seeing Dirk have so much fun.

“Come here! Come here,” Dirk said, but he was the one crawling over the couch and sitting next to Todd. He waved Todd closer still, so Todd leaned a little, and tried to ignore the pounding in his chest.

Dirk put one hand on Todd’s thigh, and Todd’s heart skipped multiple beats. Dirk whispered, ridiculously close, “I have a secret.”

Todd didn’t reply aloud.  _Me too_.

“I like you...a  _lot_ ,” Dirk continued, and Todd must have been imagining him sliding his hand up and down Todd’s leg.

 _Holy shit_.  _Six-Drink Dirk is forward._

But then Dirk retreated. He swallowed the rest of his vodka tonic. “Now. When I was planning to do this sober, I had this whole speech about  _respect_ ,” He spat the word. “For when you reject me. And not wanting to fuck up the agency. But I think I’ll just leave, actually.”

A hundred thoughts rushed fully formed into Todd’s brain at once.  _Dirk likes me. Dirk is attracted to me. This isn’t a drunken hoax. He planned this. He likes me. Six-Drink Dirk is self-deprecating_.

Todd suddenly realized Dirk was actually getting up. “Don’t go,” He said, grabbing Dirk’s arm and pulling him back down. Dirk looked at him, confused. “I don’t know what to say to convince you that I really like you too and want to talk about this when you’re not absolutely plastered.”

Dirk looked half-asleep, very drunk, and absolutely lost. “What?”

Todd gave up.  _Maybe he should just go to bed_. “Okay. Come here.” Todd helped him and started around the couch, but they only got halfway there before Dirk collapsed. Right onto Todd’s bed.

Instantly burrowing into the soft and warm, Dirk mumbled things Todd couldn’t understand. Todd watched him for a moment, then assisted in getting him under the sheets while doing his best to avoid actually touching Dirk.

Todd cleaned up, grabbed a blanket and curled up on the couch.

 

+

Todd

Yes you should have said no!

10:29pm

Todd

10:52pm

Fuck

11:08pm

 

+

Dirk

Did you do something stupid?

11:43pm

Fuck

12:18pm

 

\+ 7:06 am

_Calling: Farah Black_

“Hello?”

“It’s me. Can you go to Todd and Dirk’s?”

“...”

“Amanda. It’s Amanda.”

“Yeah! I know it’s just, I was already planning on going. I think Todd did something stupid.”

“What?”

“It’s not really my place to tell, but Todd is in love with Dirk and they got drunk together again.”

“But...Dirk is in love with Todd. Dirk asked to get drunk because he wanted to tell him. And now he’s not texting me back.”

“Todd’s not texting me either.”

“...”

“...”

“Huh.”

“Huh.”

“Maybe I should just leave them?”

“That should work.”

“Yeah.” Amanda heard a set of keys hit a surface, then Farah continued. “So what’s up with you?”

“Oh not much. California is  _awesome_.”

 

+

Dirk woke up to the sound of a kettle boiling and the smell of bacon cooking. He rolled a little, and realized he recognized another scent. He was surrounded by the smell of Todd.

Sitting up, Dirk had a millisecond to realize he was in Todd’s bed surrounded by Todd’s sheets before his head split in half. “Ah.” He said quietly, bringing one hand to his temple and checking his clothing situation with the other. Fully intact. Dirk ignored the feeling of disappointment; he hadn’t come here to get laid.

“Good morning sleepyhead,” Todd called, and Dirk slowly turned his head to see Todd dressed (ignore that dissapoinment!) and apparently preparing breakfast. He poured half the kettle into his french press and half into a cup with a teabag. “Breakfast is almost ready.”

Dirk should leave. He should apologize for what happened last night...except...he didn’t remember what happened last night.  _Shit_. He stood, wrapping the blanket around himself, did his best to ignore the really ridiculous headache he had and started crossing to the kitchen.

But Todd called again. “Just take a seat on the couch and I’ll bring it over.”

Dirk couldn’t resist that offer. He moved and slowly sunk into the seat, blanketing himself up to the neck. He started talking, intending to project all the way back to the kitchen, sometimes having to pause as the pain subsided. “I…I apologize for anything...irresponsible I may have done or said last night.”

“You don’t remember?” Todd asked.

Dirk’s stomach flipped. “Unfortunately, no.”

Todd was still bringing him tea, bacon, eggs and toast. Dirk thanked him and figured whatever happened couldn’t have been that bad.

But bad enough to end up in Todd’s bed.

Todd joined him on the couch with his own breakfast. He didn’t look upset. “Would you believe me if I said that you confess you liked me, I told you I liked you too and wanted to talk about it when you weren’t so extremely drunk, and then you passed out on my bed?”

 _God_. “I supposed I would.”

“Because none of that happened. You solved eight cases and made out with Bart.”

Dirk smiled, verging on laughter. “I thought you were going to say you.”

“You wish.”

“Now you know I do,” Dirk said before he could stop himself. Todd just stared at him, huge smile on his face. Dirk ate some bacon so he didn’t have to talk.

Todd looked to his own breakfast as he continued. “So you really do like me? It wasn’t just drunken lust?”

Dirk slightly but not too overtly made a show of crossing his legs under the blanket. “Apparently.”

Todd looked shocked actually laughed. ‘You are so…”

“What?”

“I don’t know. Forward? Flirtatious?”

“Well you’re in for it now, pining after me all these years. It builds up.”

Todd looked affronted. “Me! I… You.”

Dirk just leaned over and kissed his cheek. That shut him up. They ate in silence for a little, smiling and stealing glances at each other. They were both famished, though, and enjoyed tucking into Todd’s food.

“Sorry.” Dirk eventually broke the silence. “I go into survival mode sometimes and I’ve only now processed that  _you_ like  _me_ back?”

“Hold on, what if I liked you first?”

“I—” Dirk paused, suddenly overcome with embarasment for some reason.

“What?” Todd asked in earnest.

Dirk poked at his eggs. “The night I met Chris. I felt a bit...Green.”

Todd laughed again. “Okay, you beat me.”

Dirk quirked his head. “When?”

Todd sighed. Dirk would have him for this. “The night I got drunk and cancelled our lesson. Right after Chris and I broke up, it just hit me, and I didn’t want you to think it was a rebound thing. I didn’t even know if it was a rebound thing.” When Todd looked over, Dirk was just smiling. He continued, “It wasn’t.”

“I’m glad.”

“But then!” Todd exclaimed, setting aside his plate and raising one finger in indignation. “The stupid  _office_ rule!”

“Oh no.”

“I can’t—”

_Knock knock knock!_

Todd exhaled slowly and removed himself from the couch. Dirk spun to watch as he opened the door, announced, “Speak of the fucking devil,” And looked at Dirk with a shit-eating grin.

It was Farah. “Uh. Hi?” She said. “Just here to make sure nobody died of alcohol poisoning.”

“Dirk do you have something to say to Farah?”

“Hi Farah! I like Todd.”

“Yeah, I know,” She confessed as she stepped inside.

“You  _knew_?”

Farah raised one hand at Todd. “Chill. Amanda told me this morning.”

“Amanda…?”

“My confidante,” Dirk clarified. “Actually I should find my phone.”

Todd just groaned and put his head against the wall.

Farah ended up driving them both to work. Dirk's wouldn't have appreciated walking with the headache that still plagued him.

He finished his breakfast and was ordered to shower. As Todd let him out, Dirk kissed his cheek. The stairs were an ordeal so he made his shower cold and quick.

When he met Farah and Todd outside, Todd immediately stepped up. He adjusted Dirk's tie—Dirk hadn't noticed it was off-kilter in his hurry—and zipped the pockets on his yellow jacket closed. Todd paused with his hands flat on Dirk's chest. They were just standing there, in very close proximity, staring into each other's eyes.

 _Wild_ , Dirk thought.

“Alright. Let's wrap it up,” Farah said, already starting to sound annoyed.

Todd just winked and released him.

 

+

Work was busy, which was good, as neither of them had much time to entertain thoughts about the other. A bunch of cases just went through, so Todd had lots of paperwork, and Dirk was busy talking to the new potential clients, figuring out which the universe had a hand in.

Farah was meeting Tina so she took off right at 6, flipping the sign and giving Todd a wink on her way out. Dirk emerged from his office shortly after. Todd could tell he was there but Dirk didn't say anything.

After a minute, Todd broke the silence without looking up. “What's up?”

“Nothing. Carry on.”

Todd did.

“I like watching you work,” Dirk remarked, “If we went home, I could watch you do something else that you’d enjoy a bit more, but this is fun too.”

Todd just continued typing. “I enjoy paperwork plenty.”

Dirk gave it a minute, then let out a loud sigh, and finally relegated himself to the loveseat by the wall. Todd hammered out the rest of the form and made a quick note of what he had to do tomorrow. He packed up, satisfied.

“Ready?” Todd called as he stood.

“So ready.” Dirk announced, lauching himself off the couch.

But Todd put up on finger. “We can go home, but, no…”

Dirk quirked an eyebrow.

“No fooling around and stop that! We need to talk about how all of _this_ ,” Todd explained, gesturing quickly between the two of them, “Is going to work.”

“Yes. Absolutely. I love talking… Can we stop for sushi?”

“Fine.”

 

\+ Wednesday

They made the rules over a red dragon roll and tempura. No PDA, except hugging, hand-holding, and affectionate (but not vulgar or euphemistic) language. Unless they were at work, where they were to refrain from affectionate language and all physical contact, except where contact would prevent harm. No sex. Communicate about everything. And 8pm on Tuesdays was bass lesson time, not socializing time.

While Todd was cleaning up, Dirk announced he was going to head upstairs. “I kind of miss my apartment.”

Todd caught himself wishing he wouldn’t go. “For sure.I should practice for that open mic.”

He walked Dirk to the door, going in for the hug and getting a kiss on the cheek as well. Todd caught himself getting used to that, in a good way.

 

\+ Thursday night

“So. We broke a rule,” Dirk observed.

“Yeah…” Todd trailed off, smiling. Then, “Stop it.”

“What?”

“Stop looking at me like that!”  
“Like what?”

“Like, y’know...”

“I don’t, actually.”

“Stop looking at me like you’re about to say ‘I told you so!’”

 

\+ Thursday morning

“Good morning my sweet,” Dirk greeted with a smile a bright as the sun, dropping a kiss on Todd's cheek as he thread their hands together. They started walking. “How was your night?”

“Good. I called Amanda.”

“Ooh, how's California?”

“Still on fire, actually. But she's having fun.” Thought of the warmer climates made it a little harder to ignore the early November winds getting their exposed hands, but Todd didn’t waver.

“That's good.”

“How about you? Did your apartment miss you back?”

“I think it rather did, actually. It left everything where I put it last, just for me.”

Todd nodded, suspending the charade for a moment before laughing. “You're a fucking dork.”

Dirk just accepted that and enjoyed the moment as Todd laughed.

“So.” Todd cleared his throat. “Can I take you out for dinner? Tonight?”

Dirk gasped and looked over with delight. “Why Todd I thought you’d never ask! I would love that.”

“Alright. It’s a date. I’ll pick you up at 7. But it’s not far, so I’ll walk you there at 7. Question: do you know anything about wine?”

“I know it has alcohol in it.”

“Perfect, me neither.”

 

\+ Thursday evening

Todd breathed. Then knocked.

“Coming!” Dirk announced from inside, and pulled open the door a beat later.

“Hi,” Todd said simply, and presented the bouquet of daisies. One of each colour in yellow, green, blue, orange, purple, red, and yes, black.

Dirk was just staring at them, face and smile soft. He was wearing the blue jacket to match.

“Do you want me to set them up in a vase?” Todd asked.

Dirk seemed to snap out of it. “Oh! No, I can do it,” He said, blinking and sniffling once. Todd thought his eyes looked a little red.

Todd stepped inside as Dirk took the flowers and set to work. Though the apartment was a structural carbon copy of Todd’s, the fresh paint and walled-off bedroom jacked the rent up by a hundred. Todd looked around; everything was clean and tidy, except through the bedroom door he could see the bed. The sheets were balled up in one corner and there was a pillow on the ground.

“Ready?” Dirk asked, and Todd whirled around.

“Yep! Let’s go,” He said, grabbing the door.

In the hallway, Todd took Dirk’s hand, only for Dirk to raise the other and say, “Can I just say, you look...amazing.”

Todd’s face screwed up as he looked down. It was only his best jeans and a black dress shirt. His open mic outfit. He supposed he had shaved, messed with his hair a little and got out his old Oxford’s as well. “Thanks?”

They paused for a moment, Todd still off from the compliment and Dirk absolutely pleased with himself. “Okay.”

“Okay.”

They left.

 

\+ Thursday evening

“And two glasses of the Pinot Noir, please,” Todd ordered rather confidently, and passed the menu to the server. The restaurant was bright and relaxed, but still fancy enough to have an extensive wine list. They specialized in plates of several small portions different Northwestern foods. If Todd wanted to feed Dirk appetizers off his fork, that was his business.

Looking at him, Todd could see Dirk. His jacket, his pressed shirt, his plain black tie. His hair, perpetually sweeping across his head neatly. His...cute face. With the soft expression, and the secret smile.

But Todd could see more than that. He saw a little boy who lived a very difficult childhood. A teenager, unable to grow, or explore. A young man, and a man, so selfless with all he had to offer and so guarded with the pain he held inside. Someone who wanted a friend; someone to make music with, dance to records next to, solve crimes alongside.

“I’m so lucky I met you,” Dirk almost whispers, just as Todd was thinking the same. The sentiment hit him, immediately making his chest well up with fondness and his eyes well up with tears.

Todd started “Wow, fuck.” Was he seriously crying in a restaurant right now? “Okay. Can we talk about something? Anything.”

Dirk was a little surprised but reacted “Yeah, okay, uh. Your childhood with Amanda must have been interesting,” He remarked.

Todd shook his head, almost chuckling. Now he was the farthest thing from tears. “Well we are eight years apart,” He explained, sipping his water. “She was pretty spoiled. I was a mean older brother. My parents…”

Dirk perked up.

“Are boring. So boring. But they’re decent parents, you know, they supported our music and our weirdness; I’m just the shitty son who ruined the whole family.”

Dirk visibly disagreed with that, but refrained from commenting, paying mind to his own water. Todd sat up as he noticed the server bringing the wine.

Wine service was elaborate and boring. Dirk at least pretended to pay attention as the server explained; Todd just smiled at Dirk.

Once the server was gone, two glasses of red sitting between them, the moment was silent as Todd considered what to say next. Dirk would shake his head and show this certain expression if he ever felt uncomfortable discussing something, anything before his time in college usually. Todd was getting good at recognizing it, but he also worried Dirk was getting away with not talking about stuff he should be. “Do you want to talk about your family?” He asked, point blank. Dirk stiffened a little, but didn’t shake his head.

Todd offered his hand on the table.

Dirk took it. He smiled. “My dad died, when I was four. It wasn’t long after that, maybe a couple years, that I had to...go away. Then when I got out, my mum had died too.”

“I’m sorry.”

He just shrugged. “They were great parents. Did their best, loved me a lot. Mostly good memories, except…” He trailed off, then shook his head and looked up. Quietly, he finished, “Never mind.”

Todd accepted it. “Thanks for sharing.”

“Anyways, jumping back to your differences with Amanda…” Dirk said, and Todd knew exactly where he was going. Since their birthdays were only a month apart, you could never go long talking about Amanda's birthday without talking about Todd's, but forever the afterthought. Dirk had done pretty spectacularly a couple weeks ago, convincing the staff of a Rage Room in California—a place where you could destroy stuff safely—to set up balloons and a room for 6. He’d just sent her the address and she was super surprised and loved it. Todd had wired her concert tickets.

“No surprises,” Todd blurted out, perhaps too quickly.

Dirk scoffed. “Do you have zero faith in me as a person? Here's what I'm thinking: booze, music in the background, appetizers, then we watch Star Wars and play a drinking game. You, me, Farah, Tina will already be in town, Rafael, Imad and Cheryl.”

“Rafael will want to bring his boyfriend,” Todd added, pointedly.

“Your birthday, your guests.”

Todd couldn't help but smile and look down for a moment. “That actually sounds great.”

“Faith restored?”

“Faith restored.”

 

\+ Thursday evening

Four glasses of wine later, Dirk didn't realize Todd was walking him up to his apartment until they were outside his door. Dirk turned to face Todd, and remembered the last time they stood out in the hallway like this, when Todd just started to believe in Dirk. They'd come pretty far. “Thank you. Tonight was...spectacular,” He said.

“Thanks for coming,” Todd replied earnestly. “I had a lot of fun.”

He pulled Dirk into a hug, breathing in the blue leather. Todd pulled back a little, just enough to look up at Dirk's face and brush away a stray strand of hair. Dirk would deny he licked his lips quickly, but he did, and that was the last thing Todd saw before stretching up to press their mouths together.

Dirk's whole body surged with heat as he clung to Todd. And all of a sudden, Todd was pulling away, they were apart.

“Was that ok?”

“More than okay,” Dirk confirmed, reaching out to him and hoping for a reprise.

But Todd just started to leave. “I should go.”

“Wait!” Dirk called, and he paused. “I got _Battle Born_!”

“...Really?”

Dirk was almost hurt by the incredulity on Todd's face. “Uh, yeah! You wanna hear?”

“Yes!” Todd exclaimed, and they bounded into Dirk's apartment.

They played the full track, Dirk crushing the bass as it played, Todd trying to refrain from air guitar and singing along, but _god he loved this song_ . That was why Mexican Funeral played it, and why Dirk was learning it now. “ _When they knock you down, you're gonna get back on your feet_ ,” Todd screamed, jumping and dancing around.

Dirk watched Todd as best he could, eyes flitting between him and the frets. This was what he wanted, what he had wanted since day 1. To be near Todd, to do what Todd did, to have Todd be proud of him, to have Todd love him.

 _Three out of four isn't bad_ , Dirk caught himself thinking as Todd sang, “ _But your boys have grown soft, and your girls have gone wild_.

They played out the rest of the song. At the final decrescendo, Todd pointed out, “Nice dynamics!”

“Was it good?” Dirk asked, slipping off the guitar.

“That was amazing! You’re really good.”

Dirk smiled and bounced a little on his heels. “Thank you.”

“Okay but,” Todd thumbed back at the door. “I really should go.”

Dirk pouted. “Fine,” He teased, following Todd around the couch. “Thanks again, for tonight,” He said as Todd turned to face him.

“Yeah, it was nice, wasn’t it,” Todd added, like it was just occurring to him.

Dirk waited a moment, watching Todd think, trying not to do any thinking of his own. _He’s leaving. That’s that._

“C’mere,” Todd eventually said, extending both hands. Dirk accepted. “I was worried that we were going to mess something up. I’ve been second guessing everything I do. But that’s bullshit. We’re good. We’re meant to be together, as people. We can only do what feels right, and…Hell, I knew it before all this happened. I love you.”

 _This boy_ , Dirk thought as tears found his eyes _again_. “I love you too,” He responded, feeling them fall. “You’ve, you’ve changed my life and I’d be dead on the street, if it weren’t for you, and I’ve never enjoyed s—”

“Dirk?”

“Hm?”

“Can you just, kiss me?”

“Oh.” Dirk kissed him. Pushing him up against the door and holding his face, Dirk kissed him and kissed him and kissed him. When Todd wrapped his arms around and pulled him close, Dirk slipped his tongue between Todd’s lips. That earned him a moan. When Todd dug his fingernails into the seat of Dirk’s pants, he earned one too.

“ _Mmmm_ how does the bed sound right about now?” Todd asked once he could free his mouth.

Dirk paused. “Are you sure?”

Todd nodded. “Very sure.”

“The bed sounds amazing.”

-

Todd could only make it to sitting on the edge before Dirk straddled him, starting to rub his chest and make out with his neck. Todd leaned back and enjoyed. Dirk rolled his hips. “ _Fuck_ ,” Todd punctuated. He set his own hands to work on Dirk’s ass, letting the pleasure build in his stomach. He didn’t even realize Dirk was unbuttoning his shirt until it was being peeled off, bare hands meeting bare chest.

Todd scrambled to reach Dirk’s tie, forcing him to look up. “I’ve wanted to do this for so long,” He admitted, undoing it.

“Oh you like them?” Dirk asked, draping the undone tie around Todd’s neck and using it to pull him into another kiss. This time, the sound of his belt buckle alerted Todd to what Dirk was up to. He was lost in Dirk’s mouth as his jeans and underwear came off. Dirk pulled away and Todd found himself for a second, breathing hard, before—

“ _Oh_.”

Dirk’s mouth was on his dick, wet and warm and—

“ _Ooohh._ ” Apparently, it wasn’t difficult for Dirk to fit his lips around the whole thing. Todd couldn’t think. He could only feel, grasp at what blankets he could reach, do his best to keep his hips from jerking too much. Dirk barely had to work him— _up and down, hot, tight, lips and tongue_ —before Todd’s breaths went short. He got out a breathy, “Dirk!” Before cumming into his mouth.

Todd writhed and stretched, laying back on the bed as Dirk swished some water. When Dirk joined him, Todd pulled him close, still revelling in the warm, affectionate feelings. He gave himself a minute before reaching for Dirk’s zipper.

“You don’t have to—”

“ _Shut up_ ,” Todd whispered. Dirk smiled and blushed as his hand slid over his erection. Finally working it out of his briefs, Todd realized just how _big_ Dirk was. Just the thought of it started to turn him on again.

Todd rolled his torso on top of Dirk’s, kissing him and starting to stroke his dick. That got a small noise. When Todd realized Dirk’s hands were hovering up by his head, he adjusted his weight-bearing arm so he could stick his fingers into Dirk’s hair. That got a considerably larger noise. Todd smiled as he licked into Dirk’s mouth. The hand working his erection was getting tired, but Todd kept going.

He could feel Dirk squirming beneath him when suddenly, he reached for something off the bed. Todd barely registered it was a wad of tissues before Dirk’s body was jerking and he was cumming.

Dirk sighed. Once he disposed of the mess, Todd hugged him fiercely, kissing his hair and entwining their legs. Dirk managed to pull a blanket over them.

They could hear each other breathing. Rain that had started outside. A clock ticked. Each of the many inches of skin they were touching were growing warmer each second. Todd was awash with warmth and love.

Eventually, it was Dirk that wiggled out of the hug just enough to they could look at each other. “So. We broke a rule,” He observed.

“Yeah…” Todd trailed off, smiling. Then, “Stop it.”

“What?”

“Stop looking at me like that!”  
“Like what?”

“Like, y’know...”

“I don’t, actually.” Dirk was somehow denying this.

“Stop looking at me like you’re about to say ‘I told you so!’”

“It was a _fine_ rule, but really, it’s just not how humans work. We get horny, and then we fuck.”

“You really don’t have an ounce of self control in your body.”

“That’s what I’ve got you for, silly.”

“...”

“...”

Todd looked around. The only light was from the moon, streaming in through the window. Todd had little idea what time it was. “Can I sleep here tonight?” He asked.

“Ugh. I guess.”

 

+

Rafael

mel and alex r busy, want to come to al’s show tonight?

12:31pm

adukjhsk yes!

12:42pm

yays!

12:42pm

lit i’ll meet u outside unicorn @ 10

12:50pm

cool

12:50pm

 

+

“Hey!”

“Hey, how are you?” Rafael asked, pulling Todd into a hug. They made their way inside, grabbed some drinks (vodka tonic for Todd, cosmopolitan for Rafael) and found a table near the stage. Someone else was performing, and Al was going on later.

“Hey, do I look different to you?” Todd asked.

“I dunno,” Rafael said, but took a moment to look at him. “Yes?”

Todd shook his head. “Like, what though?”

Rafael rolled his eyes. “You got a new boo?”

“Maybe.”

“Finish that so I can buy you another. You are so goddamned uptight Todd, you know that?”

“So where’s Jake tonight?” Todd asked as he worked on finishing his drink.

“Did I tell you he’s working on his masters? He’s got a huge paper due tommorow.”

“Yikes. Hey, my birthday is coming up. You should come, and bring Jake.”

“Yeah. Yeah, okay. House party?”

“Yes, but the guy I’m dating is throwing it, so it’s at his apartment. One floor up from my place at the Ridgely.”

“He lives one floor up from you?”

Todd ignored that. Rafael did buy Todd that drink. He told a story about a case and Rafael bemoaned his bank job like always. Todd got the next round. Three vodka tonics and two shots in, it was Alice’s turn.

Rafael and Todd cheered and danced as she performed to some pop song Todd didn’t know. She was awesome, as always, and Todd probably looked ridiculous, but it was so fun.

After her set, Alice came down and gave Rafael and Todd hugs. She thanked them for coming and they told her how awesome she was.

The three of them drank and danced the night away, and at 2 when everything closed, Todd spent the cab ride home smiling.

Dirk

Have fun! Text me when you’re home safe

8:41pm

home safe ❤

2:27am

 

+

Amanda was on Todd's laptop, telling a story about vandalism and glitter to Farah and Tina, mostly, when Dirk pulled Todd away. They went into Dirk's bedroom, ducking under some rainbow streamers that crowned the door. Todd sat on the unmade bed as Dirk pulled a big red gift bag out of his closet. “Present time,” He announced, flopping down next to Todd and handing it over.

Ripping out the wrapping paper, Todd found a denim jacket inside, worn, but still dark navy. “Wooow,” He said, holding it up.

“My official apology for your other one getting ruined.”

“You didn't have to do that, but, _I love it_ ,” Todd promised. He sounded like he meant it. He leaned over and pressed a kiss onto Dirk's mouth. “I love you,” He finished afterwards.

“I love you too. I know it's blank; Farah and Amanda's gifts should help with that.”

“Spoilers!”

“Ah! Okay!” Dirk stood and offered a hand, “Let’s go before I tell who dies in _The Last Jedi_.”

Todd took it gently, not moving to stand. “Actually, can we talk?”

Dirk sat back down, looking concerned. “Yes, of course.”

Todd held tight to his hand. “Are things, like, going well? With us?” Todd asked.

Dirk’s head bobbed side to side as he considered. “I think so.”

“Really?” Todd asked, face leaking with excitement.

“You’re wonderful. I'm wonderful. Of course, Todd.”

“Okay.” Todd pulled something out of his pocket and hid it in his hands, about one inch squared. When Dirk started to react, Todd clarified. “It's not a ring.”

To which Dirk relaxed considerably.

“How do you feel about the word 'boyfriend’?” Todd asked, and opened his hands.

Dirk paused. He looked away, then back, smiling. “You bought me a pin shaped like a pair of scissors as a memento of my favourite case ever, to ask me how I feel about the word, ‘boyfriend’.”

“Yeeeeaaah.”

“I _love_ the word boyfriend.”

“Really?”

“Stop it, Todd, yes!”

“Sorry! Okay, do you like it?”

“It’s perfect.”

Todd’s face screwed up at that, but he stopped himself. “Re—. Sorry. I just thought,” He explained, as he detached the pin and reached for Dirk’s tie. “You said it was your favourite case, and I’ve never felt happier than when you rolled out of the trunk of that dead woman’s car.”

“Corpses are _so_ romantic,” Dirk teased, as Todd fastened the pin through both layers of his tie and pressed it against his chest. When Todd gave him a look, he realized he was in survival mode again.  “Sorry, I mean… Thank you. You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and that’s the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me.”

“You say that every day,” Todd mumbled, pulling Dirk into a hug anyways.

“Okay!” Dirk announced when they parted. “We should go open some more gifts that definitely do not have anything to do denim jackets.”

-

Amanda _shrieked_. It was a shrill noise. “He’s wearing it!” She exclaimed, referring to Todd's gift, and Dirk immediately blushed.

“Quite well, don’t you think?” He said, stepping up and modeling for the webcam. Everyone laughed. Todd blushed.

They kept Amanda on video while Todd opened the presents from her and Farah. Apparently, Amanda had a patch with the Mexican Funeral logo on it and re-gifted it back to Todd. Farah’s patch was slightly newer, bearing the agency’s logo, which Todd lost his shit over.

After the call had ended but before Dirk was finished listing all the appliances he owned that Todd didn’t (including an iron that was perfectly suited for attaching patches to denim jackets), someone knocked on the door.

“That’s for me!” Todd announced, slipping over to answer it. “Rafael!”

“Hey!” Rafael greeted, and pulled Jake inside.

“I’m Todd, nice to meet you,” Todd introduced, shaking Jake’s hand and grabbing a hug from Rafael. Todd accepted their bottle of wine and brought them over to everyone else. Todd couldn’t tell if he had moved to Dirk or if Dirk had met Todd in the middle.

“Farah, Tina, and my boyfriend, Dirk.”

Rafael was very diplomatic in the moment, but later said quietly just to Todd. “He’s cute.”

“I know.”

“But...isn’t he your boss?’

-

Once Imad and Cheryl, Todd’s open mic buddies, arrived with their own gift of wine, Todd decided to put the movie on so there would be less of opportunity for confrontations. Dirk proudly read the rules as Todd poured everyone something from their meager collection. “...every time a door opens, drink every time a mask is removed, drink every time Kylo Ren loses his temper, and you have to finish your drink when Starkiller Base is destroyed. Okay?”

Todd hit play as Dirk settled in next to him with a considerable amount of space between them. (It really wasn’t that far, but it was more than nothing and that was the problem.) Everyone cheered when the music started and the yellow logo flashed on screen. Todd wrapped one arm around Dirk and pulled him close to whisper in his ear, “Thank you,” and then press a kiss to his cheek.

Halfway through the movie, Dirk was practically in Todd’s lap. Everyone was laughing and drinking and having a good time.

Near the end, Todd didn’t notice Farah and Tina get up and go to the kitchen. But he did notice when the lights shut and everyone started singing. Todd almost cried.

 

+

“Shampoo.”

“Soap?”

“Garbage bags.”

“Keys.”

“Ha! I got you!” Amanda exclaimed, running around and snatching back everyone’s gifts. “These are not for you. These are for me, and my gift to all of you, is that I’m moving back home! Merry Christmas!”

Despite the confusing presents, there was an outcry as everyone cheered and stood to hug Amanda.

“Aren’t those your house keys?” Todd asked once he could, puzzled because he had held onto them while Amanda went adventuring.

“I stole them out of your apartment.”

“Of course.”

Tina got everyone cheesy Bergsberg sourvenirs, which they all loved. Farah got Todd a record, Amanda chocolate and magazines, and Dirk a mug that said ‘Not Psychic’ on it, along with two of those fountain pens he liked so much. Todd gave up and got everyone gift cards, but took partial credit for Dirk’s gifts. Tickets to a music festival called Sasquatch for Tina, a coffee table book about historical militaries for Farah, and noise cancelling headphones for Amanda.

Later, Todd gave Dirk a new guitar strap and a tie with rhinos on it. Dirk gave Todd fancy British coffee and a blazer that looked suspiciously good on him.

+

“You’re probably wondering why I’ve gathered you all here,” Todd tried to say ominously, but Amanda rolled her eyes. “Tina wants us to play a song for Farah’s birthday.”

“What?” Dirk piped up.

“Yeah. Appartently Farah loved hearing us all jam and won’t stop talking about it, so.”

“Shit.”

“Wow.”

“So? Are you guys in?”

“I mean, what would we play?” Amanda asked.

“Something Farah likes,” Dirk pointed out.

Todd considered that. “I can ask Tina to look at her music.”

“Sure. I’m in.”

“Why not?” Dirk said, and then started, looking concerned: “You’ll help me, right?”

“Obviously,” Todd clarified. “Alright, operation Happy Birthday Farah is a go.”

 

+

“If I get it right can I have a kiss?”

“If you get it right, you can have the satisfaction of giving your best friend the gift of music for her birthday. Okay? One, two, three, four.”

Todd kept time on the cahone while Dirk started the bass line. The song was  _You Only Live Once_ by The Strokes, the sole occupant of the center of the venn diagram comparing songs Todd and Amanda already knew, songs Dirk could feasibly learn, and songs Farah liked. Eventually Todd would be singing, but for now he hummed his own guitar part and listened to Dirk. He let him play for a minute before calling it. “Good enough.”

Dirk started to protest when Todd stood, but didn’t have the chance as Todd leaned down and pecked him on the lips.

 

+

“Why is Todd’s car on the street?” Farah asked as they approached Amanda’s house.

“Hm?” Tina sounded.

“Todd is parked on the street and the driveway is empty.”

“So we can park there.”

“It’s wide enough for two.”

Tina just made a sound like  _I don’t know_ and tried not to look at Farah. Just before pulling into the drive, she hit the garage door opener.

“What the fff…” Farah started, but didn’t finish.

The garage door opened to reveal Amanda on drums and Dirk on bass, already hitting out the opening notes. As Farah got out, Todd started the melody on his guitar. Tina came around and said, “Surprise!” Farah accepted Tina’s hug, face betraying that she was very surprised and very happy and very close to tears and also laughter.

Todd started to sing. “ _Some people think they're always right_.  _Others are quiet and uptight_.”

Farah and Tina separated. Farah lay her hand over her heart as she looked to her friends. Todd gave her a wink. “ _Others they seem so very nice nice nice nice, oh ho. Inside they might feel sad and wrong, oh ho._

“ _Don’t don’t don’t get up!_ ” They slammed into the chorus, Todd stepping away from the mic to hit the four chords. “ _I can't see the sunshine. I'll be waiting for you, baby. ‘Cause I'm through._

“ _Sit me down!_ ”

As Todd played the solo, he hovered near Dirk and just enjoyed being there, and playing with him. Tina took Farah’s hand and started dancing.

“ _Shut me up. I'll calm down, and I'll get along with you._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!  
> I have so many more ideas, hopefully this will eventually have at least two more fics attached.  
> Kudos + comment if you like & want more!!!!


End file.
